Known in the art of prostheses are femoral inserts for total hip prosthesis, which inserts present great difficulty when it comes to extraction thereof, due to the special characteristics of their mechanism for anchorage in the bone and due also to their solid configuration, which prevents reduction of their diametral width.
In order to avoid the disadvantages of this type of insert, the holder of the present invention, Dr. Enrique Pelegrin Solamade a new insert, which is the object of Spanish Utility Model U 8600323, whose fundamental characteristics are as follows: the presence of external longitudinal ribs; the hollow configuration of the insert, due to the fact that it possesses a cavity running along its entire length; and the presence of a trochantereal part which is notably thicker than the rest, provided with notches for the coupling of a mechanical compressor device for reduction of the cross-section of the entire insert in order to facilitate the extraction thereof.
Experience has nevertheless shown that it is possible to improve the characteristics of the insert object of said Spanish Utility Model U 8600323, and in consequence a new insert has been designed, the characteristics of which are the object of the present invention.